1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the vehicle bracing art for protection in the eventuality of an accident of some type. In particular, it provides a roll bar across the cab section of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck. In the eventuality of a roll, or weight being dropped on the cab of the truck, the roll bar protects the occupants of the vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art related to vehicle bracing and roll bar protection has incorporated various configurations. Some of these configurations have been stylistic with a multitude of configurations to conform to a vehicle's appearance.
The sole requirement for safety is that the conformation generally protects the occupants of the cab or passenger area of a vehicle. In particular, when a cab or passenger area of a truck or other vehicle is stressed, such as in a roll condition, or a weight is dropped on the cab, the thin gauge metal of the roof is not sufficient to prevent a collapse. In most cases, this results in damage to the vehicle and often serious injury to the occupants. In an effort to prevent this, the prior art has developed a number of roll bar configurations. In many cases these have been utilized for trucks and in particular, pickup trucks.
One of the configurations that has been utilized in part over the years, has incorporated a U shaped member that conforms to the general configuration of the back portion of a cab or pickup truck. These reinforcing roll bars are generally provided with angular bracing members. These bracing members usually extend from the cross portion of the U shaped roll bar to the deck or bed of the pickup truck or to the tops of the wheel wells. They are then bolted in place or configured in a manner whereby they provide a solid rigidifying frame member. The resulting rigid bar protects the truck cab in the event that the truck is rolled or a weight is dropped on top thereof.
In the manufacture of the foregoing bracing or roll bar members, it has been common to weld them in the entirety at the manufacturing facility prior to sending them out to be fitted to the truck. As can be understood, the roll bars are generally of a type and configuration that they are fitted after the truck has been manufactured by the dealer or the owner. This being the case, the shipping costs or the storage costs have been prohibitively high. One of the main reasons for this is the unwieldy shape of the welded roll bars. Considerable space in thus required for shipping and storage.
The applicant has provided a new roll bar configuration that is readily manufactured for easy shipment. In addition thereto, it can be stored in wavehouses and on display racks due to its substantially flat condition prior to installation. This flattened shape is in contrast to the angular pair of projecting members found in the prior art.
The applicant has invented the use of a movable collar member on the cross member of the roll bar for pivotal attachment to the ends of a pair of bracing members. The opposite ends of the bracing members are mounted on base plates. Upon installation, the base plates secure the cross member of the U-shaped roll bar from collapse.
This unique configuration, permitting shipment and storage of the roll bar in a substantially flattened condition, provides the applicant with substantial advantages over the existing competition as to manufacturing and transportation costs. Further advantages accrue from the overall adaptability and usage of the roll bar for trucks. This is due to the considerable variation in angle of the bracing members, allowing installation in trucks of varying size.
As a consequence, this invention has substantial advantages over the prior art. Numerous problems as to assembly, manufacture, storage and shipping of roll bars are also solved by this invention. Enhanced safety, preventing loss of life, is also obtained through the application of this invention to the vehicle world. Thus, this invention should be read broadly as to the following specification, and to the problems it solves, even though it is one of a relatively simple design and easily understood.